Shattered Glass
Shattered Glass is a 2010 romance and drama film. Background The film was created by WeeRayka and EvieLoo, who often work together. Plot The start of the film shows main character Penny (Sarah Black) walking into her kitchen. She hears noises and when she turns around her fiance is standing there. She screams and drops the glass that she is holding. The cast names come up on the different bits of shattered glass and then the film properly begins. Penny was due to marry her fiance Samuel (William Rokop) when he died. It was in the newspapers as a "tragic accident". He had fallen over the egde of a cliff after partying with friends to celebrate his engagement. While Penny is struggling to come to terms with the loss, she is supported by the other main characters, her sister Lillian (Penny Blawhite), and friends, Amy (Lucy D.D Perah), Jenny (Courtney O'Brian-Jones) and Stacey (Danielle Soan). When Penny continues to see her fiances ghost she decides to go and see a doctor. It turns out that the doctor was one of the people first on the scene when her fiances body was pulled out of the water and the doctor accidently tells her that he might have been pushed over. She decides that she must find out exactly what happened to her husband so that they can both be at peace. She speaks to his friends that were there at the time but they said that when it happened, they were asleep and had heard him fall. One of them says that they thought they heard an arguement but they were drunk and didn't know. Penny is angry that nobody told her any of this and is determined to find out what happened. Her group of friends try to help her find out what happened. As they are trying to find out, she becomes closer to her friend Staceys brother, Casper (Arthur Sando). One night she is back at the cliff where Samuel fell and she sees him again. He tells her that the answer is obvious and closer than she wants to believe. She turns and looks at her friends tents and then she has various flashbacks of her friend Stacey with Samuel. She remembered saying to Samuel that Stacey liked him and that she was obsessed but just as a joke. As she is thinking Stacey comes out of the tent and asks if she is okay. It turns out that Stacey had went to see Samuel and tried to convince him to run away with her and not marry Penny. When he hadn't agreed, she had pushed him over the edge. She says that she is sorry and it was a mistake. Penny is crying and tries to attack Stacey, intending to push her over the egde. The friends come out of the tent in time to see Stacey shout that Samuel was hers and push Penny over the cliff. The final scene shows the friends crying at Pennys memorial service and trying to comfort eachother. Penny and Samuel stand at the back together, holding hands and smiling. Reception The film recieved good reviews. Sarah Black and Danielle Soan were praised for their performances in the film. Cast Sarah Black - as Penny William Rokop - as Samuel Danielle Soan - as Stacey Lucy D.D Perah - as Amy Courtney O'Brian-Jones - as Jenny Arthur Sando - as Casper Penny Blawhite - as Lillian